List of guests on The Little Dum Dum Club
The following is a complete list of the guests that have appeared on The Little Dum Dum Club. #Nick Cody #Harley Breen #Justin Hamilton #Dave Thornton #Lawrence Mooney #Tom Ballard #Geraldine Hickey #Celia Pacquola #Xavier Michelides and Nick Cody #Luke McGregor #Oliver Clark #David Quirk #Lehmo #Tom Gleeson #Dave O'Neil #Greg Fleet #Peter Helliar #Eddie Perfect #Kate McLennan #Josh Earl #Ryan Shelton #Dave Callan #Bart Freebairn # Paul F. Tompkins #First live episode - Felicity Ward, Wil Anderson, Hannibal Buress (Melbourne) #Marc Maron #Matt Braunger #Daniel Townes #Glenn Robbins #John Safran #Tommy Dassalo and Karl Chandler (first guestless episode) #Steve-O #Anyone for Tennis? #Nick Maxwell #Denise Scott #Tommy Little #Lawrence Leung #"Weird Al" Yankovic (phone interview) #Steele Saunders and Pete Sharkey #Robyn Butler and Wayne Hope #Adam Richard #Yumi Stynes #Declan Fay #"George Benson" (second guestless episode) #Danny McGinlay #Jason Bateman, Charlie Day and Jason Sudekis (red carpet interviews) #Adam Rozenbachs #Shaun Micallef (the "lost" episode) #Alan Brough # Lawrence Mooney and Xavier Michelides #Jane Allsop #Heath Franklin #Celia Pacquola and Toby Truslove #Paul F. Tompkins #Matt Besser #Scott Aukerman #Luke McGregor and Nick Cody #"The Americas" (third guestless episode) #Ronny Chieng and Josh Earl #Steven Gates #Dave O'Neil and David Quirk #Second live episode - Virginia Gay, Nick Cody, Greg Fleet, Luke McGregor and Anyone for Tennis? (Melbourne) #Bart Freebairn and Ben Lomas #Tom Ballard and Anne Edmonds #Jeff Stilson #Michael Chamberlin and Harley Breen #Sammy J #Dave Thornton and Jimmy James Eaton #Peter Warsaw and Jeff Kiev (fourth guestless episode) #Ryan Shelton and Peter Helliar #Gordon Southern #Josh Lawson #Mick Molloy #Fiona O'Loughlin #Cal Wilson #Tommy Little and Xavier Michelides #Charlie Pickering #Des Bishop #Kyle Kinane #Dave Anthony #Sam Simmons #Charlie Murphy and Jim Breuer (separate interviews) #Rove McManus #Third live episode - Kumali Nanjiani, John Safran, Luke McGregor and Anyone for Tennis?* (Melbourne) #Adam Zwar #Ronny Chieng and Sean Lynch #Greg Fleet and Bart Freebairn #Mel Buttle #Nick Cody and Anne Edmonds #Corinne Grant #Adam Rozenbachs & Danny McGinlay #Lehmo & Michael Chamberlin #Dan Ilic #Fourth live episode - Andrew Denton, Larry Emdur, Scott Dooley, Wil Anderson, Luke McGregor and Dan Ilic (Sydney) #Josh Earl and Tegan Higginbotham #Luke McGregor and Geraldine Hickey #Sam Pang #Tommy Dassalo (fifth guestless episode) #Lawrence Mooney and Kate McLennan #Fifth live episode - Yumi Stynes, Dave Thornton, Luke McGregor and Nick Cody (Melbourne) #Eddie Ifft #Harley Breen and Tom Ballard #The Nelson Twins #Xavier Michelides and Tom Gleeson #Dave O'Neil and Pete Sharkey #Tim and Eric #Josh Thomas #Luke McGregor #Bart Freebairn and David Quirk #Adam Hills #Wil Anderson #Roadtrip Part 1: New York and New Orleans (sixth guestless episode) #Roadtrip Part 2: Austin, Chandler and Las Vegas (featuring Nick Cody) #Sixth live episode - Matt Besser, Dave Anthony, Armen Weitzman and Nick Cody (Los Angeles) #Scott Aukerman and Nick Cody #Kyle Kinane and Nick Cody #Ronny Chieng and Danny McGinlay #Tony Moclair #Sammy J #Eddie Perfect and Josh Earl #Claire Hooper and Xavier Michelides #Dave Hughes #Brendon Burns #Tommy Little and Karl Woodberry #Felicity Ward and David Quirk #Adam Richard and Dan Ilic #Charlie Pickering and Justin Hamilton #Seventh live episode - Stephen K. Amos, Ronny Chieng and Luke McGregor (Brisbane) #Mel Buttle and Luke McGregor #Hannah Gadsby #Tony Martin and Greg Fleet #Mike Birbiglia #Eighth live episode - Pete Holmes, Eddie Pepitone and Dave O'Neil (Melbourne) #Ninth live episode - Tom Gleeson, Luke McGregor and Nick Cody (Melbourne) #Tenth live episode - James Adomian, Sam Simmons and Bart Freebairn (Melbourne) #Eleventh live episode - Wil Anderson, Tom Ballard, Daniel Sloss and "Luke McGregor" (Sydney) #Dave Thornton #Twelfth live episode - Nick Cody, Luke McGregor, Xavier Michelides and Kerryn Cody (Melbourne) #Lawrence Mooney and David Quirk #Alex Williamson #Peter Helliar and Ben Lomas #Judith Lucy and Denise Scott #Celia Pacquola and Josh Earl (bonus guest sitting in on the episode - brooza!) #Tim Minchin #Scott Dooley and Harley Breen #Frank Woodley #Ronny Chieng and Karl Woodberry #Luke McGregor and Michael Hing #Nick Cody and Dilruk Jayasinha #Dave O'Neil and Danny McGinlay #Adam Rozenbachs and Anne Edmonds #Geraldine Hickey and Xavier Michelides #Tommy Little and Mel Buttle #Lehmo and Jason Chatfield #Nick Cody and Bart Freebairn #Tom Gleeson and Justin Hamilton #Dave Callan and Josh Earl # Tony Martin and Ed Kavalee #John Safran and Ronny Chieng #Rad Dad and Jenny (seventh guestless episode) #Fiona O'Loughlin and Joel Creasey #Declan Fay and Nick Maxwell #Danny McGinlay and Greg Larsen #Hamish Blake #Claire Hooper and Rhys Nicholson #Tom Ballard and Harley Breen #Anne Edmonds and Michael Chamberlin #Brendon Walsh and Nick Cody #Charlie Pickering and Celia Pacquola #Sam Mac #Lawrence Mooney and Luke McGregor #Ben Lomas and Karl Woodberry #Josh Earl and Ella Hooper #Lehmo and Ronny Chieng #Tommy Little and Anne Edmonds #Dave Thornton and Dilruk Jayasinha #Oliver Clark and Danny McGinlay #Adam Richard and Brad Oakes #Thirteenth live episode - Fiona O'Loughlin, Tom Ballard and Nick Cody (Brisbane) #Jimeoin #Paul Foot and Michael Hing #Fourteenth live episode - Kyle Kinane, Lawrence Mooney and Charlie Pickering (Melbourne) #Fifteenth live episode - David O'Doherty, Ronny Chieng, Scott Dooley, Josh Earl and Jason English (Melbourne) #Sixteenth live episode - Peter Helliar, Bart Freebairn, Ian Bagg and Xavier Michelides (Melbourne) #Seventeenth live episode - Greg Behrendt, Dave Thornton and Luke McGregor #Wil Anderson and Chas Licciardello #Dave O'Neil and Dilruk Jayasinha #Eighteenth live episode - Ronnie Chieng, Myf Warhurst and Sam Mac (Sydney) #Shaun Miccallef and Josh Earl #David Quirk and Greg Larsen #Harley Breen and Karl Woodberry #Celia Pacquola and Geraldine Hickey #Josh Thomas and Cal Wilson #Joel Creasey and Rhys Nicholson #Anne Edmonds and Nick Cody #Ben Lomas and Demi Lardner #Dave Thornton and Asher Treleaven #Charlie Pickering and Danny McGinlay #Allday and Josh Earl #Eighteenth live episode - Claire Hooper, Ronnie Chieng, Anne Edmonds, Harley Breen and Oliver Clark (Melbourne) #Nineteenth live episode - Dilruk Jayasinha, Ben Lomas and Bart Freebairn (Adelaide) #Nazeem Hussain and Greg Larsen #Dilruk Jayasinha and Ben Lomas #Lawrence Mooney and Fiona O'Loughlin #Nick Cody and Karl Woodberry #Luke McGregor and David Quirk #Josh Lawson and Adam Zwar #Rob Sitch and Lehmo #Peter Helliar and Adam Rozenbachs #Harley Breen and Oliver Clark #Tom Gleeson and Adam Richard #Ronny Chieng and Demi Lardner #Greg Fleet and Xavier Michelides #Twentieth live episode - Luke McGregor, Anne Edmonds and Mike Goldstein #Chris Wainhouse and Bart Freebairn # Fiona O'Loughlin and Lawrence Mooney # Twenty-first live episode - Scott Dooley, Chas Licciardello and Ray Badran (Sydney) # Twenty-second live episode - Joel Creasey, Ronnie Chieng, Luke McGregor, Nick Cody, Dilruk Jayasinha, Greg Larsen, Jason English and Oliver Clark (Melbourne) # HG Nelson and Tom Ballard # Tommy Little and Adam Rozenbachs # Danny McGinlay and Karl Woodberry # Yumi Stynes and Celia Pacquola # Wil Anderson and Lehmo # Claire Hooper and Justin Hamilton # Nazeem Hussain and Dilruk Jayasinha # Bill Burr and Ronny Chieng # Eddie Perfect and Anne Edmonds # Lawrence Mooney and Fiona O'Loughlin # Lawrence Leung and Greg Larsen # Twenty-third live episode - Matt Okine, Ed Kavalee, Ronny Chieng and Greg Larsen (Brisbane) # John Safran and Xavier Michelides # Twenty-fourth live episode - Tom Gleeson, Fiona O'Loughlin, Claire Hooper and Dilruk Jayasinha (Adelaide)** # Tony Martin and Bob Franklin # Twenty-fifth live episode - Ronny Chieng, Fiona O'Loughlin and Josh Earl (Melbourne) # Twenty-sixth live episode - Dave Hughes, Dave Thornton, Dave O'Neil and Nick Cody (Melbourne) # Twenty-seventh live episode - Dave Anthony, Celia Pacquola, Nazeem Hussein, Dilruk Jayasinha and Gareth Reynolds (Melbourne) # Twenty-eighth live episode - Hamish Blake, Wil Anderson and Adam Hills (Melbourne) # Alex Edelman and Tom Ballard # Bart Freebairn and Demi Lardner # Daniel Sloss and Dilruk Jayasinha # Adam Richard and Karl Woodberry # Meshel Laurie and Danny McGinlay # Lawrence Mooney and Fiona O'Loughlin # Anne Edmonds and Ben Lomas # Dave Thornton and Tommy Little # Tom Gleeson and Adam Rozenbachs * Also released this week were two other live recordings, although not official episodes of the show. Guests included Tony Martin, Celia Pacquola, Dave Thornton, Andrew O'Keefe, Dave O'Neil, Xavier Michelides, Luke McGregor and Anyone for Tennis? **This was followed by a recording of highlights of the Adelaide Drunkcast